


Younger Memories

by PShine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: Seeing their younger selves around isn't always an easy experience for some Servants. Some take it particularly bad.





	1. Chapter 1

With his stomach stopping him from falling asleep again, Gudao gave up and headed to the kitchen for a nightly snack. Emiya would certainly give him an earful, for he ALWAYS found out, but, whatever, food was the most important thing now.

As he neared the kitchen’s doors, the Master started hearing some small, inelegant sobbing. Already reading his best “It’s All Gonna Be Ok” expression, he opened the door.

Doing so, he found a sight he wouldn’t ever expect. Dejectedly sitting against the kitchen’s walls, her hair a complete mess, her make-up running, with an ice cream pot already halfway through, and what he was sure was one Drake’s Choice™ rum, similarly close to ending, was Medea, of all people.

Calmly approaching her, who just started crying more panickedly as he got closer, Gudao asked. “What happened Medea?”

The feared Witch of Betrayal could only barely manage to let her voice out in an whimper that vaguely sounded like “Medli”.

“Your Lily? Is it that bad? Did you two fight?”

Medea shook her head.

“She brings bad memories, then?”

She awkwardly looked around as if to say “Kinda?”

Gudao just sighed, and said. “Can I have some of that Ice Cream then?”

Caster looked at him in surprise.

“Being Chaldea’s Master is quite exhausting, you know.”

She took that in, nodded, and put the ice cream pot, as well as a second one she had hidden by her side, in between them for both of them to have.

Medea then motioned to the rum bottle.

“Thanks, Medea.” The Master answered. “But I’ll pass on that.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Chaldean Hospital Aisle was, all things considered, overstaffed. SPECIALLY since the local nurse would stay in there 24/7 if Rama didn’t make a personal effort to get her out of there every other day. However, right now, a moment of relative calm was being…

Well, enjoyed is not the right word, but the two Medeas were certainly sharing it.

After Medea had gotten enough alcohol in her body to give a Servant with low Endurance a mean hangover, Gudao had dropped her into the Hospital Aisle, where Medli was covering her shift.

Things were awkward, to say the least.

“Uuuuuuurgh… Of course, it’s you of all people to see me like this.” Medea bitterly said. “Clearly, karma keeps refusing to smile on me.”

Medli silently kept applying her soothing, healing pulse on her older self. All considered, alcohol was a kind of poison, and she was great at taking care of that.

“There you go. It’s gone. You’ll still have a headache for some more minutes, but that’s it.”

Following her older self’s silence, Medli gave in and asked. “Why do you hate me?”

Caught off-guard by that, Medea only answer was. “W… What?”

“You never talk to me. You never acknowledge me. Everytime I look at you, you have a face of disgust. Why do you hate me?”

“… I don’t hate you.”

“Then WHY?”

Taking a deep breath, the Fuyuki Caster spoke. “You know our history. You know how it ends for us.” She said. “Your childish innocence, your purity… You’re all that I lost. All that I’ll never get back. I don’t hate you. I hate how you remind me of how happy I once was.”

Silence filled the room once again. 

Deciding that words wouldn’t be the right course of action this time, Medli just went to her patient and hugged her. Surprised as she may have been, the adult Caster, however awkwardly, hugged her back.

Just another thing getting mended, at the Chaldean Hospital Aisle.


End file.
